


The Fusion We’re Afraid to Name

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family, Multi, Other, Protectiveness, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Sapphire had long since moved to a battle stance behind Amethyst. Her impressive speed made he incredibly hard to catch, but not impossible. Some days, she was happy to rely on some of Amethyst’ senses. It was really a pity Amethyst and Sapphire didn’t get along, they were the embodiment of perfection when they fought together, noticing each slight movement of the other and responding without hesitation. Amethyst’ ears twitched slightly and she spun around, pulling Sapphire to the ground just as a bookcase toppled over, just missing them. Amethyst could see the rage in Sapphire’s eye but wasn’t sure what it meant. Suddenly, the blue gem stood up. “Peridot,” she said angrily.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Fist Fights Among Friends ...  
> Please note: Sapphire's opinions on some things may not seem consistent with the previous story.

Amethyst got into the shower and scrubbed her hair vigorously. She was what many gems would call, feral, and being so, she had an incredible sense of smell. Amethyst could smell Ruby all over her and she knew a majority of the sent was from her hair. _Ugh_ Amethyst thought. _This is going to be one of those days._ She washed her hair once more just to be safe and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked into her room trying to decide what her plan was. As she did, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She could smell Sapphire, but she hoped Sapphire couldn’t smell Ruby. “Hello Sapphire,” She said without turning around. 

“Hello Amethyst,” was Sapphires only response. The two gems had an interesting relationship; that is, they had no relationship what-so-ever. They each recognized the other as a powerful force not to be toyed with and respected her for that, but that was all. 

Amethyst dried, phased on her clothing, and turned around. “To what do I owe this … invasion of privacy?” Sapphire’s eye wasn’t visible behind her silvery-blue hair, but Amethyst knew it had narrowed. 

“You slept with her.” 

“And what if I did?” Amethyst snapped. She was in no mood to dance around Sapphire’s conjured emotions today. “She is my other half Sapphire. Sometimes, we’re gonna sleep together. We’ve talked about this.” 

“You also broke her rib,” Sapphire retorted. Amethyst stopped in her tracks. Realizing her claws were out, she retracted them before facing Sapphire full on. 

“She started it and it was an accident. You know this, and what’s it to you?” Amethyst was beginning to seethe and she knew Sapphire was loving it. 

“I’m not sure Amethyst,” Sapphire said, her voice lacking all inflection. “You broke my girlfriend’s rib, then you slept with her. What is it to me?” 

“She started it, and she didn’t say no,” Amethyst replied, puffing air to remove a strand of hair from across her eye. 

“You hurt her again, I don’t care who the hell starts it, I am going to break you Amethyst.” 

“And if I sleep with her?” Amethyst answered brashly, stepping into Sapphire’s face. 

Sapphire glared under her mound of hair, “So help me god Amethyst, you are going to be regenerating in that gem of yours until long after the human species has gone extinct.” Amethyst licked her lips slowly. 

“I like the way you threaten me Sapphire. At least I know where to come when I’m in need of a good fight to the death.” Sapphire’s fists clenched and Amethyst could smell blood. Suddenly, she smelled something else too.

She backed off Sapphire and circled her slowly, trying to place the smell. Slowly, she gave in to Sapphire. “Sapphire, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break Ruby’s rib and you know it. We were being childish, and she did start it, but no matter, I should have controlled myself better. As for last night …” Amethyst absent mindedly extended and retracted her claws. “She is my other half,” the purple gem said with a shrug. “Sometimes … it’s just what we have to do.” Amethyst and Sapphire may not have had a relationship, but it didn’t mean they didn’t know each other quite well. Amethyst could almost see Sapphire’s expressions under her hair. She knew Sapphire was stone faced and wasn’t about to accept her apology. But she also knew Sapphire felt the same uneasiness she did. Neither seemed to have placed it yet. “Look, I’m not saying you have to like it.” 

“And I don’t,” Sapphire replied quickly. 

“But it isn’t a choice!” Amethyst spit out. “It wasn’t her choice and it wasn’t mine, it’s just … how it is. YOU were her choice and you still are. I’m not going to change that.” Amethyst had backed away from Sapphire keeping an eye on the doorway. Sapphire gave a slight head nod and Amethyst pulled out her weapon, immediately taking down one of the larger piles of “stuff” in her room. 

“Pearl! Why are you in my doorway and who’s with you?” Amethyst growled. Sapphire had long since moved to a battle stance behind Amethyst. Her impressive speed made he incredibly hard to catch, but not impossible. Some days, she was happy to rely on some of Amethyst’ senses. It was really a pity Amethyst and Sapphire didn’t get along, they were the embodiment of perfection when they fought together, noticing each slight movement of the other and responding without hesitation. Amethyst’ ears twitched slightly and she spun around, pulling Sapphire to the ground just as a bookcase toppled over, just missing them. Amethyst could see the rage in Sapphire’s eye but wasn’t sure what it meant. 

Suddenly, the blue gem stood up. “Peridot,” she said angrily. It all made sense to Amethyst now. No wonder she was having a hard time smelling her, Peridot’s form was mostly metal and silicone. Amethyst sniffed the air and turned around sharply. Sapphire did a quick sweep of the room before returning to Amethyst. “Didn’t see them.” 

“Fuck. She had Pearl.” 

“What about …” 

“RUBY” They both said together. 

Sapphire grabbed Amethyst and took off to her room as fast as she could. In light seconds they reached it but there was no one there. Amethyst took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Her ears twitched again. She paced for a second. “Fuck we have no choice.” She grabbed Sapphire and spun her around. Sapphire pulled herself close to Amethyst and pressed their foreheads together, as she did, a dim glow surrounded them. Fusion was their only answer. They knew they needed Amethyst’ senses and Sapphire’s speed integrated as fast as possible. Before the fused form even set, they were running through the temple. “Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! AHH!! Why can’t I smell anything?! Wait!” The fusion stopped abruptly and tilted her head. She could hear a familiar voice, a groan. It was the sound Ruby made when she was trying to hide her pain. Then she heard a long sigh. Pearl. In a flash they were deep in the temple facing not only Peridot, but Jasper as well. Peridot was holding Pearl, her detached fingers clasping Pearl’s wrists together. Jasper held Ruby by the neck just off the floor. 

All four gasped when they saw the fusion come crashing into the room. Three eyes glowing blood red, incredibly sharp fangs, perfectly perched puma ears with the claws to match. “Peridot, if you pull out that gun I will have Jasper’s throat slit before you can do a damn thing with it.” Jaws dropped when they heard the booming voice. Peridot wasn’t sure what to do. The fusion must be bluffing, Jasper thought. “Yes I can hear your thoughts and no, I’m certainly not bluffing.” Jaspers eyes widened but neither made a move to let go of their captives. “Last warning. Put them down and let them go before I draw blood.” Peridot loosened her grip on Pearl, letting her fall to the floor. She tried to flee but the fusion had drawn her weapon and captured her within second. Jasper wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Let go of the useless gem and save me you clod!” Peridot yelled at her, but Jasper opted for a figurative pissing contest. Pearl began to fully come to, drawing her weapon alongside the fusion. 

“I will crush her, then I will crush you, until both your gems could be used to make cellphone glass now LET HER GO!” The fusion’s eyes began to run tears of blood. That was enough to make Jasper’s decision for her. She dropped Ruby and began to run. Pearl ran to Ruby while the fusion took down Jasper in record time. The fusion walked out onto the beach with the two in toe, dropped them onto the sand and growled menacingly. “Don’t you EVER step foot in this temple again. I promise, you will not make it out alive.” One last growl and the two ran from the beach house. 

The fusion could feel the blood racing through their body. She reached up to wipe the blood from her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Her inner dialog was conflicting. “We have to get back to them.” “But we can’t go back like this, we’ll terrify them!” “But they are alone! We can’t leave them alone!” “But we were about to tear Jasper’s throat open, and you know we were ready to do it.” “I know! We’ve got to calm down.” “But we can’t leave them, they looked so … scared. “But are you sure they weren’t just terrified of us?” “We have to calm down, we have to unfuse. We have to go back.” “I know! I know!! But how do we calm down?” The fusion began to pace the beach. “This isn’t helping!!” “I KNOW!” She growled to herself. “Okay, okay, we have to stop.” The fusion sat in the sand. 

“Amethyst, I’m sorry for the way the day started. She is your other half and sometimes, you two need your time together.” 

“Thanks, but you know she loves you … right? She would follow you to the end of the earth if she had to. What we have is special, and I love it. But what she has with you is completely by choice and she wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world.” 

“Thanks Amethyst. And you know, Pearl will come around right? I mean, she has to get over Rose at some point or else she is going to crack. She adores you. She just can’t quite define your relationship. The fact that you don’t need her makes her apprehensive.” 

“But that’s ridiculous. The best part is that I don’t need her, but I still want her!” 

“I know, but she hasn’t come to terms with that yet. She will though.” 

“Sapphire?” 

“Yea?” 

“We don’t need to hate each other. I mean, I don’t hate you.” 

“And I don’t hate you Amethyst. I mean, we’d never be such an effective fusion if I hated you.” 

“Yea, I suppose.” 

“I get a little jealous … and a lot angry.” 

“I know, me too.” 

“And it is easy to let it all out on you, mostly because you fight back. You don’t crumble when I threaten you. I don’t worry that I’ve irreparably hurt our relationship or your feelings.” 

“Nah, we’re good.” The fusion was bathed in a dim light and just as quickly, the two gems were sitting in the sand side by side. 

“We better be careful, another minute and I think we would have slit Jasper’s throat.” 

“She would have deserved it, but you’re right.” Amethyst threw her arms around Sapphire. “We make a good team. And I’m glad you don’t hate me.” Sapphire hugged Amethyst back. 

“Okay, let’s make sure everyone is safe!” Sapphire took off to the temple at full speed, towing Amethyst behind her. 

“Pearl!” “Ruby!” Amethyst and Sapphire entered the temple at the base of the waterfall to see the two gems slumped against the wall. Ruby still had her arm wrapped around her broken rib, while Pearl sat next to her methodically rubbing her wrists. The two gems winced slightly at the loud entrance but looked relieved to see their teammates enter unhurt. Amethyst rushed to Pearl, cupping the thin face in her hands. “Are you alright?” Pearl closed her eyes and let a single tear fall. Amethyst knew she was on the verge of losing it. She knelt in front of her and opened her arms, Pearl rushed into them, laying her head on Amethyst’ shoulder and beginning to sob. 

Sapphire laced her fingers between Ruby’s and sat next to her. She soothed the red gem by whispering softly to her, every word a reminder that she was okay and no one would hurt her. “It’s okay, we’re all fine. Jasper and Peridot are gone and they won’t be back anytime soon.” Amethyst said to the team as she rubbed Pearl’s back. 

Pearl sat back and looked into Amethyst’ eyes, “Was that gem …” she looked over towards Sapphire, “you?” Amethyst bit her lip and looked towards Sapphire. 

She could tell Sapphire had lowered her gaze before responding, “Yes, it was us.” She move towards Amethyst, sitting in front of Ruby. 

Pearl moved closer to Ruby. “But, you …” The injured gems looked stunned and slightly terrified. 

Sapphire wasn’t sure what to say. She started to speak several times but nothing came out. Eventually, Amethyst spoke. “When Perdiot caught you, she took you through my room. Sapphire and I were in there … talking … when I smelled you, and something else, but I wasn’t sure what it was. Peridot knocked over a bookcase and Sapphire recognized her. She had left my room and we weren’t sure where she went. We knew Ruby was injured so we went back to their room, but Ruby was gone too.” Sapphire began to speak. 

“We knew we didn’t have a choice. I had the speed to catch them, but didn’t know where I was going. Amethyst could smell and hear them and you … but conveying all that information to me just took too long. So we fused.” 

“When we saw them holding you both captured and hurt, we were … enraged. I mean, you know we both have kind of a temper and we might have been fighting sort of before they showed up.” 

“Your eyes,” Pearl said softly. “They …” 

“They were dripping with blood,” Ruby finished. Amethyst bit her lip and Sapphire became oddly still. 

“We’re sorry,” Amethyst started. “We didn’t mean to scare you. Sapphire and I don’t fuse for just this reason. We are unstable. We are jealous, angry, possessive … and we are incredibly protective. We may have lost it a little, but it was because we were attacked from behind and the two of you were hurt.” 

“What did you do to them?” Pearl whispered, scared of the answer. 

“Nothing,” Sapphire replied. “They are fine. We dropped them on the beach and told them to never come back. We then spent the next 10 minutes trying to calm each other down so we could unfuse and return without scaring you two.” 

“Look,” Amethyst said. “We’re sorry! I know how terrifying we must be. I know how terrifying it is to be us when we’re fused, but … we just wanted to protect our team … our family. If I had lost either of you because Sapphire and I can’t get along long enough to fuse and rescue you, I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“We don’t fuse because our fusion is vengeful. We did our very best to keep it under control today, but we are truly sorry if we scared you,” Sapphire finished. Ruby looked too worn out to worry about the fusion. She let Sapphire comfort her while she closed her eyes. Pearl looked exhausted and Amethyst wasn’t sure what was wrong. She whispered softly to the fragile gem but didn’t get much of a response. 

Amethyst gently picked up Pearl. “I’m going to take her to her room for a while. Ruby, you should probably rest up a little too.” Ruby opened her eyes slightly and looked towards Amethyst before closing them again. Sapphire just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“Or,” Amethyst started, “We can become an almost all powerful being who totally loses it with no one around who is able to control her. Do you know how much danger we’d be putting everyone in?”-

“Pearl?” Amethyst said softly. She had gently placed Pearl on her bed. “I’ve never seen you like that Amethyst. You’re always so, docile and affectionate.” Amethyst bit her lip. “I could see it in your eyes, you were going to tear them apart.” “I’m sorry,” Amethyst whispered. She could see Pearl’s eyes were getting heavy. “Sleep, P. You’ll feel better. When you wake up, you and Ruby can go to Rose’s fountain. She needs it for her ribs and you look pretty battered yourself.” Pearl looked up at Amethyst, “How can you two fuse and become … her?” Amethyst kissed Pearl softly. “Sleep, P. We can talk for as long as you want after you’ve rested.” Pearl didn’t have the strength to argue. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Sapphire found Amethyst sitting on the beach, eyes fixed on the water. “Lion took them to Rose’ fountain. Future vision suggests they are both in top shape now.” “Great,” Amethyst replied with little enthusiasm. Sapphire wasn’t sure that today’s fusion meant they were friends, but she wanted to see what was going on with Amethyst either way. The blue gem sat down next to Amethyst and focused on the water as well. “They are just scared,” Sapphire said softly. “I know they are scared, Sapphire. The problem is they are scared of me! They are scared of the feral, impulsive gem they allowed to join their team.” “That isn’t true,” Sapphire spoke with slight doubt in her voice. “They just don’t know our fusion and they are a little uncertain of her power.” “Sapphire! Stop lying to yourself! They were terrified of us. But, Ruby knows you, and Pearl knows Garnet, which means the part of the fusion they couldn’t trust, was me. And that’s exactly what they were both thinking.” Sapphire was quite for a moment. “Ruby knows you. You’ve slept with her, she knows who you are and so does Pearl. How could they be terrified of you?” Amethyst put her head in her hands. “The only reason Pearl let me carry her to bed was because she was physically unable to stop me. Otherwise she would have insisted that I stay away from her. Why do you think she wouldn’t let me come along to Rose’s fountain?” 

Sapphire wasn’t sure she had a reasonable response for Amethyst. She thought for a moment before she spoke up. “We were pretty awesome today Amethyst.” Sapphire saw Amethyst twitch slightly in irritation, but she had calmed already before she spoke. “We terrified the ones we care about and threatened to cause bodily harm to two homeworld gems. What was so awesome about it Sapphire?” Amethyst looked up and could sense a smile cross Sapphire’s face. “We took down two of homeworld’s greatest “invaders” with a couple of well formulated demands and a few growls. We didn’t draw blood, we didn’t use our weapon, well, aside from catching Peridot when she ran. But we didn’t fight and we didn’t hurt anyone. I think that is a pretty impressive win.” Amethyst laughed at Sapphire’s version of the interaction. “I suppose you are right. We didn’t draw blood.” “When’s the last time our team took down homeworld without having to draw a weapon or engage in combat?” The smile on Amethyst’ face slowly faded. “We were awesome Sapphire. But … I really scared two gems who mean a lot to me. I’m not sure if either of them will ever look at me the same way.” “But, nothing has changed,” Sapphire said softly, “You aren’t any different. They will forgive us. Right?” Amethyst could tell by her tone that Sapphire was starting to have her own doubts. “They know we get carried away when we fuse. It happens with Sugilite. Pearl had to take us down herself after we were gone for days.” “And I’m not sure Pearl has forgiven me for that yet,” Amethyst said with a sigh. “I think she is starting to realize that all the “unstable” in our fusions, all the traits that make for chaos … they’re all me.” Sapphire’s face fell under her blue hair. She saw Amethyst’ point but she was hoping it wasn’t true, because she knew deep down that although Amethyst blamed herself, she was equally to blame. She brought chaos and instability to her fusions just as Amethyst did, but there was nothing like when she and Amethyst fused. 

“We need to practice,” Sapphire said definitively. “What?” Amethyst wasn’t sure what the blue gem was talking about. “We need to practice being … her. She is powerful and we will never learn to control her power if we don’t practice doing it.” “Sapphire, that’s just crazy!” Amethyst was looking at the blue gem like she had proposed heading to homeworld to fight Yellow Diamond. “No! It isn’t crazy, it makes perfect sense. Uh … she … has incredible abilities. But we really don’t fully know what she can do and we won’t unless we spend more time being her. We can practice and develop, and while doing that we can get better control over our behavior.” “Or,” Amethyst started, “We can become an almost all powerful being who totally loses it with no one around who is able to control her. No, Sapphire! Do you know how much danger we’d be putting everyone in?” Sapphire sat in silence. “What if we hurt someone?” Amethyst eyes began to fill with tears. Sapphire stared at the water and replied, “How much more danger would everyone be in if we ever had to fuse again? We need practice Amethyst. We could keep it controlled. Limit the amount of time we stay fused, limit the exercises we did while fused. We could keep this under control.” Amethyst didn’t look up. “I can’t lose them Sapphire, they are all I have. Sapphire, I don’t even have other memories! They are really ALL I have. It was so hard to lose Rose. And it was hard when Ruby decided to make Garnet a permanent thing. I … I can’t.” Sapphire didn’t look up either, “You won’t.” 

Amethyst had been in her room for weeks. She forced herself to sleep for hours until she couldn’t sleep any longer. Once she was awake she paced until she was tired enough to sleep again. Sometimes, late at night she would run along the beach until she couldn’t stand any longer. She made sure to stay in one of the rooms deep in the temple, sure that the others would have a difficult time finding her.  
Ruby had been moody for the last couple of weeks and Sapphire had noticed. Even when they had formed Garnet, there was a distinct sullenness that Sapphire couldn’t seem to shake. She tried to talk to Ruby, but the red gem never had anything to say.  
Pearl was keeping to herself. She felt better physically after their trip to Rose’s fountain but she was still worried. She was shaken by the image of Sapphire and Amethyst fused. She tried to keep her mind off things by practicing her swordsmanship. She warped off to a battle arena and was gone for days, sparing with her holograms. 

“Ruby, please talk to me,” Sapphire asked gently. She was sitting in their room watching the red gem bounce a ball off the wall and catch it with one hand absentmindedly. “What do you want to talk about?” Ruby replied with very little emotion in her tone. Sapphire took an unneeded breath, “Why are you so … distant? What’s wrong?” Ruby unconsciously threw the ball harder, “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.” “Ruby, you obviously aren’t fine. Why won’t you talk to me?” Sapphire knew that when Ruby was in her own head, she needed her space, but she was hurt the red gem wouldn’t talk to her about what was going on. “Nothing’s wrong! I don’t know what you want from me Sapph. I’m just … I dunno.” Ruby returned to bouncing the ball off the wall. Sapphire knew there was nothing she could do for Ruby. She went to talk to Pearl. 

Sapphire watched as Pearl spared with her hologram. The holo-fighter was programed to advanced expert, which was set to fight at the highest level Pearl knew how. Pearl was literally fighting herself. Sapphire could see the sweat beading down Pearl’s face as she rolled and swung at the hologram. Sapphire stood noiselessly, watching the two images fight each other. She marveled at Pearl’s ability. She knew the tall gem was an incredible swordsman, but she had never seen this kind of passion or drive. Fighting yourself you have a 50/50 chance of winning don’t you? What would happen if holo-Pearl won? Sapphire unconsciously held her breath as Pearl spun and swung her sword through holo-Pearl ending the battle. “Pearl?” Sapphire said quietly, trying not to startle her. Pearl had noticed Sapphire standing there in the corner minutes ago. She slowly stood up, wiped her face, and faced the blue gem. “Hi Sapphire,” Pearl said without much enthusiasm. “Pearl, can we talk?” Pearl was far too worn out to argue with anyone. She walked over to the stadium seats and sat down. The tall gem said nothing, waiting for Sapphire to speak. 

“I’m worried about you Pearl,” Sapphire said. You have been spending a lot of time here, sometimes days on end. Training is one thing, but practicing until you can’t any longer isn’t healthy. And I worry that one day you’re going to be too tired to take on your sparring partner. What if you’re sent back into your gem while you’re alone up here?” Pearl frowned slightly before speaking, “I appreciate the concern Sapphire, but I am an excellent swordsman.” Sapphire felt like no matter who she tried talking to, she hit a brick wall. “Pearl, I’m not questioning your abilities. I know they are beyond amazing. I’m just worried about you in general. You have been secluding yourself a lot, you’re very withdrawn and quiet. Please, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Pearl turned away from Sapphire and looked out onto the battle arena. Sapphire put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, “Pearl? Our team is fractured, and I don’t know how to fix it. Please, just give me some idea of what’s going on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“That isn’t true,” Ruby said softly. “That isn’t how fusion works."-

Sapphire sat alone on the beach, trying to sort out what she could do to get her family back together. No one wanted to talk and she was having a hard time figuring out what was wrong. As she sat, she came up with two plans, one slightly more desperate than the other. She decided to try the least desperate first. That plan only involved bullying. The second plan involved deceiving her friends and she didn’t really want to have to resort to that. She took off to the warp pad and went to get Pearl. When she arrived, Pearl was laying in the middle of the battle arena holding her sword overhead and staring at it. “Pearl,” Sapphire said gently. Pearl startled and turned to look at the blue gem. “We are having a meeting. I need you in my room in 2 hours.” Pearl blinked at the gem staring over her. She opened her mouth to protest but didn’t have the energy and decided not to. “Please be sure to be there. I will come get you if I have to, but I’d rather you just came on your own.” Sapphire returned to the warp pad. “Two hours,” she called over her shoulder. 

Sapphire returned to her room to confront Ruby. The red gem was laying upside-down in a chair staring at the wall. “Ruby, I need you to do something for me.” Ruby looked up from her odd angle and waited for Sapphire to continue. “I need you to go find Amethyst and bring her back here for a meeting in two hours.” Ruby sat up pausing for a second to get over the lightheaded feeling. “Sapph, I can’t do that. You know Amethyst sequestered herself intentionally. When she does that she could be anywhere in the temple and she can tell you’re coming faster than you can catch her!” “I don’t care,” Sapphire said. “Just find her. I know if anyone can, you’re the gem to do it. You’ve got two hours to get back here. We’re having a meeting in our room.” 

Ruby was sure Sapphire knew the truth. The red gem was the only one who knew exactly where Amethyst was, all she had to do was go to Amethyst’s room and walk towards the center of the temple. She could sense her as soon as she was close by. When Ruby got to Amethyst’ room, she could tell the purple gem hadn’t returned since the homeworld attack. The bookcase was still knocked over and her room looked like there had been a fight. Amethyst’ room was normally a disaster, but it always had a creative organization to it. This just looked like chaos and mess. Ruby turned down a corridor and followed the path towards the center of the temple. She got close to the room she was pretty sure Amethyst was in and stopped a short distance from the doorway. “Amethyst,” she said, not bothering to shout. “I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you. Either come out here or let me come in.” Ruby waited, unsure if she was convincing enough to get Amethyst to even reply. After a while she heard a distant reply from a shaky voice, “No. Talk to me from here if you have to.” Ruby was irritated but tried to ignore it. “Amethyst, I can hardly hear you. You know your hearing is much better than mine. Let me come talk to you.” Amethyst didn’t reply. Ruby was sure it meant no, but she thought she’d she how far the purple gem could be pushed. Ruby took two steps closer to the door. She could hear Amethyst’ low growl warning her to stop. “I’m not stopping A, complain all you want.” Ruby took another step closer, this time she heard the purple gem’s growl much louder, “Leave!” “Really A, what are you going to do? I need to talk to you so just let me come in.” Ruby stopped, hoping Amethyst would make the decision. “Ruby, I don’t want to talk to you or anyone else right now okay? Just go away! You don’t want to see me anyway.” Ruby took another step forward. “Stop! I’m not kidding Ruby. Remember how terrified you were of me? How frightening that fusion gem was? Stay away from me. I’m just … bad.” Ruby had enough, she entered the small room Amethyst had been confining herself to and stared down the purple gem.

“What are you even going on about Amethyst?” Ruby asked angrily. Amethyst slowly turned to face Ruby and the red gem froze. Amethyst looked exhausted, her eyes were dark and sunken. Her hair looked dull compared to the silver shine it normally had and the look in her eyes was empty. Ruby instinctively reached out to take Amethyst’ hand but the purple gem backed away. Amethyst turned, refusing to make eye contact. “Everyone is terrified of me. And they should be. Every fusion I’m part of is chaotic and dangerous.” Amethyst sighed. “That isn’t true,” Ruby said softly. “That isn’t how fusion works A.” Amethyst sat silently, facing away from Ruby. “Amethyst,” Ruby moved closer to the purple gem and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Fusions feed on the shared emotions and qualities of the gems fused. You and Sapphire share a lot of qualities. You’re both deeply passionate, you care a lot about our team. You are both also jealous, fierce, and sometimes a little vicious. So, if your fusion was backed into a corner like you were with Peridot and Jasper, I would expect nothing less than vicious. And if they threatened the gems you cared about … Well, I’m actually pretty surprised they left unhurt. Sugilite is … reckless. But that is something the three of us share. We can all be a little reckless sometimes and it shows in our fusion. Your fusion with Sapphire didn’t scare me. Alright, well maybe I was a little scared. But that was because I wasn’t expecting her to charge into the room. I mean, I’ve never seen you and Sapphire fuse.” Ruby moved in front of Amethyst and knelt down. She waited until Amethyst looked up into her eyes. “I trust you. I trust you enough that I would put my life in the hands of your fusion. I know you would never intentionally hurt me and you would fight for me. I love you and I trust you.” Ruby leaned towards Amethyst and kissed her softly. “I’m not afraid of you or your fusions.” 

Amethyst was losing herself in Ruby, and Ruby was finding herself in Amethyst. The red gem had Amethyst pinned against the wall, her fingers laced through purple hair, and her lips pressed against Amethyst’ neck. Ruby hadn’t been feeling like herself since the homeworld attack. She was upset she couldn’t protect Pearl and after Amethyst went off to the center of the temple, she began to feel the hole that had been left behind. But right now, she was following instinct without bothering to evaluate her decisions. Ruby closed her jaw around Amethyst’ neck, making the purple gem whimper. She slide her hand under the purple gem’s shirt and ran her fingers over her chest. Amethyst groaned audibly as Ruby pulled the purple gem’s shirt up towards her head. Ruby loved the feeling of being in control and the cause of Amethyst’ desire. She kissed Amethyst’ chest watching as the purple gem closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Ruby pressed her forehead against Amethyst’. “I’ve missed you,” She said to Amethyst. Amethyst just sighed. She had missed Ruby too. She always missed Ruby when they weren’t together, but she had become good at ignoring the dull pain in her heart. 

Ruby took Amethyst’ hand and led her back down the corridor to her room. Slowly, she began to remove the purple gem’s clothing, kissing, licking, or biting the newly exposed skin. Amethyst softly moaned encouragement as she let her fingers trace the red gem’s body. Ruby phased away her own clothing and pulled Amethyst into the bathroom, turning on the shower as they entered. She gently led Amethyst towards the warm water and let her stand directly under it. Amethyst sighed softly as she closed her eyes. “Are you doing alright?” Ruby asked the purple gem. She softly brushed her hand across Amethyst’ face, brushing aside some of the water that had dripped down from her hair. Amethyst closed her eyes again and leaned into Ruby’s hand. “Come on, let’s fix your hair.” Ruby grabbed Amethyst’ shampoo and poured some into her hand. She pulled the purple gem close and began to lather the soap into the wild purple mane. Amethyst rested her head on the red gem’s shoulder. 

Amethyst hated being alone. She often sequestered herself, but it was mostly a twisted form of self-abuse. She was fearful of being truly alone. Her years in the kindergarten may have been to blame. She melted into Ruby wishing she could stay like this with the red gem forever. Ruby took out a comb and began to run it through Amethyst’ wild, yet clean hair. As she gently tamed Amethyst’ hair, she kissed the purple gem’s shoulder. They stepped out of the shower and Ruby tossed the comb into the sink. She grabbed Amethyst’ towel and wrapped them both in it before kissing the purple gem deeply. “I love you,” She said to Amethyst, “And I need you. I’m sorry you felt like I had abandoned you, but I promise, it won’t happen again.” Ruby kissed Amethyst’ neck softly. “Don’t leave me, please?” She finished. Amethyst wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on the red gem’s shoulder and held her tightly. Ruby dried them both off before they phased into their clothes. 

Amethyst sat on the edge of her bed. She was feeling incredibly fragile but wasn’t sure why and didn’t know how to say it to Ruby. She had spent the last couple weeks trying to figure out what she would do with her life without the other gems. She was convinced that Pearl would never forgive her and that Ruby was better off without her. She really needed some reassurance and comforting. Ruby could tell the purple gem was still feeling pretty bad. She sat next to her and ran her fingers through the soft, clean hair. “A, talk to me please?” Amethyst shook her head. She couldn’t come up with the words, she was just too worn out. Ruby kissed her cheek gently, “We have to head back to my room. Sapphire wants us all in a meeting in 10 minutes.” Amethyst nodded sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“Ruby, was she like this when you found her?” Ruby shook her head, “No. She was a little weak, but nothing like this.” -

Ruby and Amethyst entered the small room to see Sapphire and Pearl already there. Ruby sat on the floor and Amethyst sat close by her, uncharacteristically quiet. Pearl didn’t look up from her hands, but Sapphire noticed how defeated Amethyst had looked. “Okay,” Sapphire said assertively. “I wanted us to all talk so we could get back on the same page. We have gone too long with our team fractured and we have to fix it. So, I want everyone to speak their mind and clear things up.” The room was silent for a long time. Sapphire shook her head. This isn’t how she expected things to go. “Come on. We are a family. We need to trust each other and we need to talk to each other. Please everyone, I can’t fix this alone.” 

After a long silence, Ruby decided she needed to speak to the others. “Sapphire is right, we are a family. And I think right now, we need to lay all the cards out so we know what’s going on. I’m going to start, just please let me finish before you get mad or make any decisions.” Ruby ran her fingertips over Amethyst’ hand, hoping it was a reassuring gesture before she crossed her arms in her lap. “My relationships with all of you are important. You guys are my family and I don’t know where I would be without each of you. But my relationship with Sapphire and my relationship with Amethyst deserve explaining.” She paused to take an unneeded breath. “I love Sapphire with all of my being. She means so much to me and I want to share everything with her. That is what lead rise to being Garnet on a more permanent basis. Being wrapped up and wholly surrounded by my love for Sapphire is amazing. Just like our gems, I feel like we are a pair that fit together perfectly. We complement each other and create a new, amazing experience just by being together. Sapph, I would follow you to the end of the earth, I love you. And I love getting to share being Garnet with you, but the decision to be her all the time wasn’t the right one. It made me lose sight of another important relationship in my life.” Ruby looked at Sapphire who smiled back at her, already knowing what she was going to say. She looked at Pearl who look slightly uncomfortable and avoided eye contact. “My relationship with Amethyst needs and deserves my attention. I don’t really know how it started, but our lives have become intersecting paths. Sometimes, it feels like Amethyst and I are one being. Not like a fusion, but like we are two halves of one gem. When we are apart for a really long time, I feel like part of me is missing, I feel like I’m not whole. And some days, I need to feel whole again, I need to feel my other half beside me. I know it’s awkward and I know it can make you question the relationships you might have with us individually, but I don’t know exactly how to explain it. If Sapphire was taken from me, I would feel like half my soul had been removed, like I lost something I had nurtured and grown into a part of myself. If Amethyst was taken from me, I’d feel like my body had been cut in half, like a literal piece of me was gone.” 

Ruby looked at Sapphire, “I hope you understand. I don’t want you to feel threatened by my relationship with Amethyst. I know you get jealous, but you are a choice I was incredibly lucky to get to make and I never want to be without you.” Ruby turned towards Pearl, “Pearl, I hope you can understand my relationship with Amethyst and keep loving her the way I know you do. She is my other half, and it literally hurts to be without her. But her love for you is one of a devoted soldier and no matter what goes on between us, I can never take that place. And A … please forgive me for the last hundred years or so.” She rested her head against Amethyst’ and closed her eyes. “It was a mistake and I have learned from it. I’m sorry for what it did to me and I’m so sorry for what it did to you. You mean the universe to me Amethyst. I can’t do it without you.” Amethyst picked up her hand and gently cradled Ruby’s face. As she did, she felt her gem begin to barely glow diminished slightly by her embarrassment. Ruby’s gem began to glow as well, bathing the two in a soft red light. As Amethyst lowered her hand, the glow faded from each of their gems. 

Sapphire and Pearl watched in awe. They had never before seen such an innocent interaction get such an intense response from someone’s gem. Neither would have believed it if they hadn’t seen it themselves. The two now realized the extent of Ruby and Amethyst’ relationship and were amazed. Now it became obvious why the two would die for each other. And both Sapphire and Pearl now completely understood why the two sometimes slept together. You couldn’t have something that deep and no be undeniably devoted to that person. They knew there was no point in being jealous. Ruby and Amethyst couldn’t control their need for each other. To them it was like breathing to the humans; natural and required. The two might literally die without each other. Amethyst pulled away from Ruby and stared at the floor. Ruby started to speak again, “I hope I didn’t make anything weird, but I thought it needed to be said.” She looked towards Sapphire, “We good?” Sapphire nodded her head slowly before leaping up to hug the red gem. She placed a kiss on her cheek before returning to her seat. “Pearl, are we good?” Ruby looked at Pearl with hope. The tall gem leaned forward in the small room and reached out towards Ruby. She pulled her towards herself as she hugged her tightly. Ruby returned to her seat next to Amethyst. She reached out and took Amethyst’ hand in her own. “We good A?” She asked almost inaudibly. Amethyst squeezed her hand in response. Ruby smiled at the room full of her family and thought about what an incredibly lucky gem she was. 

Sapphire beamed. Just as she had hoped, her team, her family was getting back on the same page. She felt so much better having seen Amethyst and Ruby together. That one moment answered decades of questions Sapphire had about what went on between the two of them. At some point, Sapphire had grown to accept that the two of them had a relationship that just WAS, and nothing could change it, but she had always wished she could understand it better. Amethyst’ incredibly small show of affection, even in the defeated, weak state she was in, brought Ruby out of her moodiness and even made her gem glow. It was clear that Amethyst was something incredibly special to Ruby. Sapphire thought maybe she should take her turn now. 

Sapphire stood up and carefully brushed her hair to the side before she spoke. “Hi. I guess, I should say some stuff now too.” She began to get nervous but tried to calm herself. “I moved my hair out of my face because I didn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable,” She said in an incredibly shaky voice. There was so much light getting to her eye without her hair covering it, and seeing everything staring back at her was making her incredibly uncomfortable. After a moment, Pearl stood up. She went to Sapphire and she gingerly swept her hair back over her face. “Sapphire, we’re your friends. I’m sure no one here wants you to be anxious on our accord. You speak to Ruby with your hair down every day. And I know Amethyst can 100% accurately read your expression without even looking at you. It doesn’t both me that you keep your hair down or that you don’t make eye contact and I can’t imagine it bothers anyone else. Just be yourself. We all want to hear what you want to tell us.” Pearl gave Sapphire gentle hug and sat back down. 

Sapphire took an unneeded breath and started to speak again. She felt infinitely better with her hair down, not too much light, not too much eye contact, everything was as she liked it. “Pearl, I should speak to you first. We have so much in common and you are so incredible to speak with. I want to thank you for all the advice and help you have given me. Even though we have never been really close, you have always been there when I needed you and I can’t thank you enough for how kind and caring you are. But with that, I want to say that I don’t like that we are so distant. I feel like we could be great friends and I am hoping you’d be willing to work on that with me. What do you think?” Sapphire looked up at Pearl. The taller gem smiled warmly. “Of course Sapphire, I would really, really like that.” Sapphire smiled and looked towards Ruby. “Ruby, are we good?” Ruby smiled fiercely back at Sapphire. “You know it.” 

Sapphire looked towards Amethyst and saw the purple gem still looked dejected. Sapphire spoke softly, “Amethyst, I have something to say to you too. I know we haven’t seen eye to eye for a very long time. But that doesn’t mean I care any less for you. You are what holds our team together. You are strong for all of us when we need you to be, you carry each of us when we need it emotionally, and you put our team ahead of your needs. You do so much for us, I wish you would let us be there for you. I know we aren’t very close. And I know that we get into heated arguments faster than most others can pick a topic to argue about. But, I still deeply care for you. I want to be able to support you when you need it. And I’d like to have a relationship where we could form a solid, stable fusion.” She paused for a moment, looking at the purple gem. “Can we try to build some trust between us?” Amethyst nodded weakly towards the blue gem. As she did, Sapphire furrowed her forehead and Ruby frowned. 

“A? You alright?” Ruby said leaning over to look at the purple gem’s face. Amethyst barely had her eyes open and Ruby was starting to be worried. She ran her hand over Amethyst’ forehead. Pearl knelt behind the purple gem, softly resting her hand on her shoulder. “Amethyst, I need you to answer me love,” Pearl whispered picking up Amethyst’ hand. “Are you tired?” Amethyst barely squeezed Pearl’s hand. “Okay, are you hurt?” Amethyst shook her head slowly. “Okay. You’re feeling really tired but you aren’t hurt. Do you feel sick?” Amethyst squeezed Pearl’s hand again. Amethyst didn’t like having all eyes on her, but she was so worn out she couldn’t even protest. She leaned her head on Pearl’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “Okay. She needs to sleep. I’m going to take to her room.” “No,” Ruby replied. “She hasn’t gone in there for weeks, it’s still a mess from when Peridot ran through it. Take her up to your room. Sapph and I will go clean A’s room for her. I mean, if that’s okay with you.” Pearl nodded and picked up the limp purple gem. “Ruby, was she like this when you found her?” Ruby shook her head, “No. She was a little weak, but nothing like this.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“That’s ridiculous,” She said in a tone too soft for her words. “You don’t disappoint any of us! I know our fusion is dangerous, but I agreed to do it because I trust you. We could have found another way if we had to, but we fused because … we were stronger together. You never disappoint me Amethyst and I can’t imagine you ever would.”-

Pearl ran her hand over Amethyst’ forehead. The purple gem seemed a little warm but mostly okay. Pearl could tell she wasn’t sleeping, but she did have her eyes closed. She loosely held Pearl’s hand and had her other arm wrapped around her own body. “Amethyst,” Pearl whispered. “I didn’t get to speak to you at the meeting. Do you mind if I say some things now?” Pearl could feel Amethyst fingers hold her hand a little more firmly. “Amethyst, I love you. I know you question that sometimes, but I really do. I’m sorry I freaked out a little after Peridot showed up. Your fusion … it just wasn’t what I would have expected from you and Sapphire. But I thought about it for a while and I understand. You are both very protective gems and you fused with the intention of protecting your team. I understand why she seemed a little terrifying. But with all the wonderful characteristics you two have, I would imagine she is a pretty great fusion.” Pearl looked down at the purple gem. She knew Amethyst was listening but hoped she was feeling well enough to process what she was saying. “Sapphire told me you were scared to form her again. That you are worried she is too dangerous. I really think you should try though. I agree with Sapphire. With some training and focus I think you could get her under control.” Pearl paused for a moment, “There was something else I wanted to tell you.” Amethyst’ eyes fluttered under her lids as she tried unsuccessfully to open them. “I spent a lot of time thinking about Rose and about you. I want a relationship with you Amethyst, but I don’t want it to be like my relationship with Rose. I don’t want you to be devoted to me while I am distracted by other things. I want to pay more attention to you and to us. I’m lucky to have someone like you and I want us to be close. I know I have been jealous of Ruby and I’m sorry. But I realized I’ve been jealous because she shares something unbelievably special with you. I want to share something special with you too.” She kissed Amethyst’ forehead. Amethyst tried to lift her head up but couldn’t. Pearl winced at the exhausted gem. “Amethyst, I’m taking you to Rose’s fountain. Something is very wrong and we need to fix it.” 

Pearl asked Lion to take them to Rose’s fountain. “Please move gently Lion, she’s not doing well and it will be hard for her to hold on.” Lion grunted as he lowered his body for the two to get on. In a growl and two leaps they arrived at the fountain. Lion plopped to the ground and began to lick his paws. “Thank you Lion,” Pearl said. “We will be right back.” Pearl carried Amethyst to the fountain and stood under the water with her. She watched as Amethyst’ gem began to glow and a purple light covered her. As the light dimmed, she slowly stood up and stretched. Amethyst stepped out of the fountain and shook the water from her body and hair. Pearl cautiously walked towards the purple gem. “Amethyst? Are you okay?” “Hi P,” She said still with very little energy. “Yea, I’m okay. I guess I got a little worn out.” “Amethyst, you still seem … odd. Are you sure you’re okay?” Amethyst took Pearl’s hand. “I’m fine. Let’s go back home.” They returned to Lion and headed home in silence. 

When they arrived, Pearl watched Amethyst curiously. She seemed better. She could walk on her own, she was speaking and keeping her eyes fully open. But the purple gem seemed off. It obviously wasn’t something physically wrong or else the fountain would have cured her right? “Amethyst?” Pearl looked into the purple gem’s eyes. “Something’s wrong with you. Please tell me what’s going on.” Amethyst sighed before looked back at Pearl. “Let’s go back to your room.” The two gems walked in silence back to Pearl’s room. They sat on the bed as Pearl waited for Amethyst to speak. “I’m okay Pearl, really.” She took Pearl’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. Pearl blushed, “You’re incredibly quiet Amethyst, and you seem almost numb to everything.” Amethyst shook her head, “No P. I’ve spent the last several weeks feeling every emotion possible. I’m not numb, just really worn out. I just need some time. Thank you for bringing me to the fountain. I feel better now. I just have to wrap my head around some stuff and I’ll be okay. I promise.” She looked into Pearl’s eyes and could tell she was still worried. “I love you P. I’m glad you want to make us work, and I do too. I’m just … scared. I don’t think I can be the gem you want me to be. And I don’t want to disappoint you or Sapphire or Ruby.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” said a soft voice from the doorway. Pearl and Amethyst looked up to see Ruby and Sapphire standing at the entrance to Pearl’s room. Sapphire approached the two in a flash of blue. “This is what I’ve been trying to tell you Amethyst,” She said in a tone too soft for her words. “You don’t disappoint any of us! I know our fusion is dangerous, but I agreed to do it because I trust you. We could have found another way if we had to, but we fused because … we were stronger together. You never disappoint me Amethyst and I can’t imagine you ever would.” “You never disappoint me A,” Ruby said. “I think you are amazing and you continually surpass everyone’s expectations of you. Every second I spend with you I’m reminded that you are more than I ever thought you were. And in those seconds I’m so happy to know I have you around.” Ruby leaned forward and pressed her cheek against Amethyst before whispering almost inaudibly, “I love you.” “I’m sorry for getting so frustrated with you sometimes Amethyst,” Pearl began. “I just … I get frustrated in general. It isn’t your fault. I know you like to tease me and set me off and sometimes I just blow up at you. But it never lasts more than a few minutes. You are an amazing gem and I am in awe of your strength and ability to put so many things aside for the greater good of our team … our family. I wouldn’t want you to be any other way.” Pearl reached up and ran her hand through Amethyst’ mane of purple, as she did, Amethyst leaned in and wrapped her arms around Pearl. Pearl thought she could hear the purple gem crying, but she wasn’t sure. Pearl returned the hug tightly, hoping this was a sign Amethyst was feeling better. Ruby and Sapphire stood next to them, fingers laced together. Pearl looked up at the red and blue gems before looked back at the one in her arms. She smiled to herself, she had a really great life. 

Sapphire and Ruby returned to their room to let Amethyst have her time with Pearl. They were happy to see that the purple gem was feeling better and hoped things would be back to normal soon. Pearl held Amethyst close, she had missed her more than she realized. The feel of her body, the smell of her hair, it was all a comforting normality she didn’t realize meant so much to her. Pearl began to kiss Amethyst’ neck gently, “I missed you Amethyst.” She could feel Amethyst squirm against her, but Pearl refused to let the purple gem go just yet. She stopped kissing her and pulled away to look into Amethyst’ eyes. “Hey P,” Amethyst smirked just before she nipped Pearl’s neck. Pearl giggled and Amethyst sighed. The purple gem forgot how much she enjoyed hearing Pearl laugh. She closed her eyes and laid back against the pillows, hoping Pearl was in a cuddling mood. Pearl had other thoughts on the matter. “I missed how your hair smells love,” she said as she nuzzled her head into Amethyst’ neck. Pearl moved to kiss Amethyst’ gem, “And I missed how you felt against me.” Pearl moved again, this time sliding her finger softly over the entrance to Amethyst’ core. It elicited a groan from the purple gem who tightened her grip on Pearl’s body. “I missed the way you taste too. And the way you sound.” Pearl curled up against Amethyst and kissed her deeply. 

Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearl tightly. “Stay right here … please?” She said to Pearl. Pearl stopped trying to move and rested her head on Amethyst’ shoulder. “Of course Amethyst, anything you want love.” Amethyst ran her fingers over the bow tied at Pearl’s waist. It was another thing about Pearl that made her feel like she was home. “I really do love you,” Amethyst said with her eyes closed. Pearl brushed her finger over Amethyst’ lips, “I know you do.” “If you’d feel better if Ruby and I didn’t …” “Shhh. Stop,” Pearl rested her finger on Amethyst’ lips and kissed her at the same time. “I don’t completely understand what you and Ruby have, but I know it is important. I know Ruby was embarrassed that her gem was glowing during our meeting. I could tell she was trying to make it stop. But you didn’t even do much Amethyst, and you triggered such a huge response. Gems don’t just glow for superficial reasons. That shows there is something truly special between you two. I would never want to come between something that amazing.” Pearl pressed her cheek into Amethyst warm neck. “I envy whatever you two have, it’s deep. But I know I can have something different with you. And I’m really excited to see how it turns out.” Amethyst pulled the tall gem closer, “Can I stay here tonight?” “You can stay here any night you want love,” Pearl responded a little confused by the question. Pearl could feel Amethyst’ body tense slightly. “Amethyst? What’s on your mind?” 

Amethyst closed her eyes and tried to completely take in the feeling of Pearl’s room. She could hear the water surrounding her and feel the slight rise in humidity compared to her own room. She didn’t want to talk about what was going on in her head, but was it really fair to keep Pearl worrying? “When I was in my room for the last few weeks,” Amethyst started unsure where she was even going with any of this. “I was trying to decide what I’d do without you all. I was sure you and Ruby would never forgive me for all the chaos and instability I brought to the team. And Sapphire and I were already in the midst of a brawl before Peridot came crashing through my room. I spent that time, trying to be okay with being alone. I remembered what it was like in the kindergarten and how being alone didn’t bother me. I tried to come to a place where I was okay with being alone.” Pearl unconsciously held Amethyst a little tighter. “I never got there. Thinking about not having you guys was just terrifyingly overwhelming. I didn’t know what to do or how to feel. I was really losing it, every day getting closer to a total meltdown. And then Ruby showed up.” Amethyst looked up into Pearl’s eyes. “And I told her to leave. I didn’t want her to leave, I wanted her to rescue me from the madness I felt, but I told her to leave. She didn’t of course, she took me back to my room. She said my hair was dull, it had lost the shiny silver to it, so she pulled me into the shower and washed and combed it. It felt so nice to have her close, to have her taking care of me. Since then, I have just felt so fragile, so frail. I’m scared of being alone P.” 

“Amethyst,” Pearl said gently, “You’re a strong gem. If you lost all of us, you’d find a way to make it through. You’ve got human friends. You might even go back to homeworld, who knows? But you’d make it. I know you would.” Pearl hugged the purple gem. “But you don’t have to worry about that. It is very unlikely that you will lose us all. We all deeply care about you and we aren’t just going to walk out on you. I’m sure you and Sapphire were in a pretty heated fight. I mean, it is actually pretty rare you two talk for an extended amount of time when you aren’t fighting. But within minutes you two were fused and rescuing your teammates. And Ruby needs you, she could never just walk away! It wouldn’t matter what went on between you two, she would take you back every time because you are a piece of her. And you would always find your way back … because she is a piece of you. And I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed Amethyst before continuing. “You are my love and this is my family. You aren’t alone Amethyst and you never have to be.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -“I know you didn’t just come to enjoy my personal space. What’s on your mind?”-

Sapphire closed the door to the room before she turned to face Ruby. In a flash of blue she pinned Ruby against the wall and kissed her deeply. “I’m glad our team is back together. And now I want to spend time with my precious gem stone.” She kissed Ruby again and smiled. Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I love you Sapphire. And I’m really proud of you for putting our team back together. I’m happy that things are working out.” Sapphire twirled around and bowed theatrically. “Thank you, I expect an award for my brilliant plan.” Ruby grabbed Sapphire and kissed her, “I will alert the proper authorities. I’m sure they will have your award ready promptly.” Sapphire giggled. Ruby stretched out on the bed and yawned. “Are you alright babe?” Sapphire asked. Ruby yawned again, “Yea, I’m just really worn out. I feel like I need to sleep, weird right?” Sapphire curled up next to Ruby, “Not really. You’ve had a really emotionally draining few weeks. We might not need sleep, but it’s a great way to recover from stuff like,” Sapphire paused. “All of this!” Ruby pulled a blanket up over them and sighed. “Sapph, are you alright? Are you really okay with stuff between me and Amethyst?” Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby. “I love you. What you and Amethyst have is important to both of you and I would never want to stand in the way. I know that what we have is pretty amazing and I’m sure there is room in your life for both of us.” Sapphire kissed Ruby gently. “Now come take a nap with me, beautiful. I’ve missed having you by my side.” 

The next day, Amethyst found Sapphire sitting on the beach. She expected to see the blue gem out there as she occasionally watched the ocean to refocus. She sat next to her silently and stared out into the ocean. After a short while Sapphire spoke, “I know you didn’t just come to enjoy my personal space. What’s on your mind?” Amethyst wasn’t sure what exactly to say, but she figured she needed to actually talk with her. “I thought maybe, we could talk and then try to … fuse.” Sapphire’s eye widened under her hair. “You want to fuse?” She was shocked to hear of Amethyst’ change of heart. She knew the purple gem would come around, but she didn’t expect it to happen so fast. “Yes, I think we could use some practice. And since we are pretty chill right now, maybe it’s a good time to start. Who knows, we might be back at each other’s throats next week.” Sapphire smiled to herself, it was true, they could be. “Okay, what would you like to talk about?” Amethyst ran her hand through her hair and looked out towards the water. “I know you still don’t like it. That is, me and Ruby. I wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sapphire replied almost convincingly. “Don’t feed me that crap Sapphire. I know you told Ruby you got it and you were okay with it, but I also know that wasn’t entirely true. You’re still incredibly uncomfortable with my relationship with Ruby. I just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to ask me or tell me.” Sapphire looked at Amethyst and Amethyst dropped her gaze. “I’m trying to be nice Sapphire! What do you want from me?” “No, I understand,” Sapphire said. “Actually, it was incredibly kind of you to ask. I’m just not sure what to say.” The two gems sat in silence for a while, both unsure of how this conversation should be going. 

“Have you fused before?” Sapphire said softly. “Only once,” Amethyst replied. “It was unintentional and only lasted a few seconds. Sapphire nodded. “Why do you sleep with her instead of Pearl?” “Because I need the understanding and predictability. It’s sometimes a coping mechanism to feel less alone and less out of control. And sometimes it’s just to feel close to her because we’ve been apart for a while.” “H-how … how does she make your gem glow?” “I … I don’t know. It does it sometimes, when I have extremely positive emotional responses I suppose, but I don’t know how she can do it consistently. I can’t control it. It just responds to her.” “Why’d you break her ribs?” Sapphire asked in a completely non-judgmental tone. Amethyst could tell it was an honest question. “I didn’t mean to. She said she knew the look in my eyes and it was the one she always saw before I went and did something stupid and destructive. So she pulled out her gauntlet and pushed me from the living room off the balcony and onto the beach. From there, we just went at it. She told me to take her on without a weapon and she came at me. She pinned me and I kicked her off of me, then I came at her in a feet first slide. She stood and immediately collapsed, and I knew she was hurt. It snapped me out of it immediately.” Amethyst looked towards the ground. “She’s a strong gem. I can’t imagine she didn’t do damage of her own. But I’m sure I was too enraged to notice.” Sapphire knew Amethyst had her own bruises from that battle but with the various layering of fights recently, it was hard to say exactly where any specific damage came from. 

“She had a meltdown that night, didn’t she?” Sapphire asked quietly. “Yea, a slight one,” Amethyst replied. “She was really freaked out that she couldn’t pull out her weapon and she was worried about being able to protect you and herself. I told her that you were able to take care of yourself and that if you needed backup you always had Pearl. And I told her that she was safe, that we were in the temple. I said I would protect her and if anything were to happen you and Pearl would protect us.” Sapphire thought about Ruby unable to summon her weapon. “That doesn’t sound like a Ruby meltdown …” Amethyst played with her hair, “Yea, okay. So I’m sort of downplaying it. That is what caused it, but it was a minor Ruby meltdown. She froze, she couldn’t focus, and she overheated. It didn’t last very long though.” Sapphire didn’t reply. She know what a meltdown looked like with Ruby and it wasn’t a pretty sight. But she also knew Amethyst had been helping Ruby through her meltdowns for just as long, if not longer than she had. She tried to tell herself it didn’t matter who was there for Ruby, as long as someone was there for her. 

“Do … do you … are you in love with her?” Sapphire asked the question she ultimately didn’t want to know the answer to. Amethyst looked towards the blue gem lovingly. She and Sapphire were usually enemies; on different sides of an incredibly heated argument. And the first rule of winning a fight is not to show weakness. She wasn’t used to seeing this side of Sapphire. She wrapped her arm around Sapphire’s shoulder. “Of course Sapphire, I’m deeply in love with her. But I’m never going to take your place.” The purple gem turned to look at Sapphire. “You’re her partner, you two belong together. You share your lives and she wants to be with you forever. Our relationship isn’t a reciprocal romantic relationship. My role in Ruby’s life is to be there to make sure she holds it together when it gets hard. And I could never do that if I didn’t love her incredibly, but my love for her doesn’t fulfil her need for someone to share her life with.” Amethyst took her arm off Sapphire’s shoulder. “Sapphire, if you are still bothered by it, I’ll talk to Ruby. I’ll tell her that our relationship is damaging relationships with our partners and we have to stop. I won’t bring you into it, but I’ll talk to her.” Amethyst closed her eyes as she continued. “I can remind her that you two were fused for a long time, and during that time, things were okay. We can go back to how things were and they will be alright.” Sapphire turned to look at Amethyst this time, “No. They wouldn’t be alright. Ruby needs you, like the humans and their air. No matter what happened, no matter how far apart you two ever ended up, she would find you. I know she needs you, I just want her to need me too.” “She does Sapphire! You are what brings her joy! She adores you and without you … she would be in a permanent meltdown, lonely and unfulfilled. Please don’t think you aren’t the most important thing to her.” The two sat on the beach in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Pearl looked indignant, “What were you doing?” Amethyst sighed, “Come on P, you know exactly what I was doing AND what I was using. You gave it to me remember?” Pearl gave a satisfied smile and kissed Amethyst. “What I meant to ask was, why were you doing it … without me?”-

That night Amethyst received a text from Pearl. “Would you like to come by?” The purple gem was still feeling odd, a little emotionally frail, but she thought a night with Pearl would be good for both of them. As Pearl opened the door she smiled warmly, happy to be working towards a better relationship with Amethyst. They curled up on Pearl’s bed, trying to figure out where to start again. “Did you get to speak with Sapphire?” Pearl asked gently, unsure if Amethyst wanted to talk about it. “Yes. I did,” Amethyst said, thinking about the conversation again. “She is torn. She wants to hate everything about me and Ruby, but she knows she can’t. I tried to be reassuring but I’m not sure if it helped. I guess it’s up to Ruby now.” Pearl pulled Amethyst closer, running her hand down the purple gem’s arm. “She’ll be okay. I’m sure she’s glad you two talked.” 

They laid together silently for some time. Amethyst closed her eyes, breathing in the feeling of being cared for while Pearl stared off unsure of what to do next. After what felt like a long while, Pearl moved over slightly. She pulled Amethyst onto her back and looked into her eyes. Amethyst blinked slowly finally adjusting her vision and watching the timid look on Pearl’s face. Pearl didn’t know what to do first, or if she should even do anything, but she knew she wanted to run her fingers through that wild purple hair. She leaned into Amethyst and pressed her lips to hers. Slowly, Pearl opened her mouth and ran her tongue over Amethyst’ lips while pushing her fingers through her tangled hair. Amethyst was caught off guard and sighed deeply. She closed her eyes allowing the weight of Pearl’s body pressed against hers to toy with every nerve inside her. Pearl was happy to have the wild, purple, gem she desired back in her arms. Her fingers still entwined in the mass of purple hair, Pearl straddled Amethyst and delicately kissed her neck and throat eliciting a deep moan from the smaller gem. Pearl moved to place her mouth up against Amethyst’ ear. “Amethyst, do you want to …?”

Two things Pearl would never say out loud about her relationship with Amethyst. First, she loved to be dominated by her. Feeling Amethyst in control and seeing the wild look in her eyes was something Pearl desired more than anything. Second, Pearl adored hearing her moan and beg. Pearl made sure she was always paying attention to what caused it so she could one day get any sound from Amethyst with a distinct combination of movements. Amethyst leaned forward and gently took Pearl’s ear between her teeth before emitting a low growling sound. She knew it was one of the sounds that set Pearl off. As Pearl’s arms began to shake Amethyst whispered, “Yea … I wanna play.” In a quick, decisive movement, Amethyst pinned Pearl under her and gently closed her jaw on the thin gem’s neck. She bit down, slowly sinking her teeth into Pearl’s soft pale skin. As she did, she let her fingers playfully brush between Pearl’s thighs. Amethyst could hear Pearl breathlessly whisper her name before she was unable to control a moan. Holding herself up with one hand, Amethyst used the other to toy with her lover. She stroked Pearl’s skin slowly while her thumb brushed the narrow entrance to the core of her body. “Aamm … Amethyst,” Pearl hesitated, her breathing getting faster. She tried to move her head but Amethyst’ jaw pressed down against her neck. Pearl was in ecstasy. Amethyst was completely in control and Pearl loved her lover’s wild streak. Amethyst turned her hand, slowly running her thumb over the bundle of nerves at Pearl’s core. Pearl began to moan, unable to hold it back any longer. In return, Amethyst bit down harder on Pearl’s neck and started to stroke faster. “Mhmmm, Amethyst,” Pearl moaned loudly, pushing her hips towards her lover’s hand. Pearl pressed her finger tips into Amethyst’ back as another moan escaped her throat, gripping her flesh tightly. The small gem’s hand expertly brushed Pearl’s skin until she was sure she couldn’t take it any longer. “Amethyst, I can’t,” Pearl desperately searched for the words but gave up. “Keep going, please!” Amethyst quickened the pace just slightly and bit down a little harder on Pearl’s neck. That was all Pearl could take before the first orgasm hit her. It was fast, activating every nerve in her body. Amethyst’ fingers continued to graze Pearl’s body eliciting a second rush of pleasure. As Pearl road out her second orgasm, Amethyst’ jaw slowly continued to close trying for a third. With a weak cry, Pearl drove her nails deep into the purple gem’s back. Amethyst released Pearl’s tender neck from her grip and rested her hand on the gem’s slender waist, holding her as her orgasm subsided. 

Amethyst kissed Pearl deeply. “Didn’t think you’d last that long,” she whispered to Pearl. “You okay?” Amethyst ran a finger over the teeth marks around Pearl’s neck watching as she shuddered and then sighed. “Uhh. Yeah, I’m alright.” Pearl blushed, “It felt good.” She gingerly touched the marks on Amethyst’ back. “Wow, they are deep tonight,” she acknowledged. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Amethyst winced slightly as Pearl touched the scratches. “No worries P, I’m okay.” “Maybe we need a better abort signal,” Pearl said thoughtfully. Amethyst leaned forward and kissed her, “Where’s the fun in that?” Pearl smiled and wrapped her arms around the purple gem. She closed her eyes and breathed in Amethyst’ scent, something she had been missing for a while. Amethyst curled up with Pearl and let out a long sigh. After some time, Pearl quietly asked the question that had been in the back of her mind, “Amethyst? Uhmm, have you forgiven me?” Amethyst was too busy indulging in the moment to even come up with something cleaver. “Of course, stupid” she said playfully before falling asleep with Pearl’s arms wrapped tightly around her. 

Pearl woke to an uneasy, anxious feeling in her chest. Her eyes scanned the room quickly before focusing on the image of the sleeping gem next to her. The uneasiness faded as she rested her head next to Amethyst. Pearl took a deep breath, inhaling Amethyst’ scent and letting it remind her of the things she loved about the purple gem. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Amethyst had looked pretty bad the other day, almost as bad as when she cracked her gem. Pearl had never seen her that fragile. She opened her eyes briefly to glance at Amethyst. At least she looked better now, Pearl thought. Pearl recalled Amethyst holding up in her room for days. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been on her, feeling alone and unsure. She wished Amethyst had come to her. They use to be incredibly close, what happened? Amethyst stirred and Pearl pulled her closer, placing her hand gently on Amethyst’ stomach. As she yawned, Amethyst opened her eyes and looked towards Pearl. The purple gem’s eyes were deep, shades of violet; Pearl could stare into them for days. Amethyst whispered something sleepily and Pearl was startled. “What was that?” Pearl asked, unsure she heard the purple gem correctly.

“I love when you hold me,” Amethyst repeated still rather quietly. Pearl was touched but unsure where this was coming from. “Amethyst, I … I didn’t know that.” Amethyst inched herself closer to Pearl and let out a contented sigh. Pearl was still unsure how to respond when Amethyst spoke again, still quite softly, “And hearing you say my name.” Pearl kissed Amethyst’ forehead, pondering if she should ask where these confessions were coming from. Eventually, Pearl gave in to her curiosity. “You’ve never said any of this before, Amethyst,” Pearl mentioned with a matter of fact tone. Amethyst yawned absentmindedly and rolled over to face Pearl. She leaned in and kissed Pearl deeply before breaking eye contact to answer. “Well, just because I didn’t say it doesn’t mean I didn’t feel it.” Amethyst rolled back away from Pearl. “It isn’t like I talk about this stuff a lot. I was kinda hoping you’d just know P.” Pearl slipped her arm under Amethyst’ and pulled her closer to spoon. “Oh, Amethyst,” was all Pearl could say. She placed her hand on Amethyst’ gem and held her as close as she could. 

When Pearl woke up again she was alone in her room. She wondered where Amethyst had gone and remembered their previous conversation. Maybe Amethyst was a little overwhelmed from sharing such personal information and wanted to be alone for a bit. Pearl wasn’t sure if she should take it personally or not. But before she could contemplate her feelings, she began to worry if Amethyst was alright. She stood and suppressed her desire to immediately go shower. She was sticky and sweaty but the shower could wait. She would first stop by Amethyst’ room just to check on her, then she would shower. Pearl glided down the waterfall towards Amethyst’ room and knocked on the door. She waited for what seemed like several minutes before Amethyst answered. “Uh, hey P.” “Hi Amethyst, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Amethyst sheepishly nodded, “I’m alright. Uh, sorry I just left. I didn’t want to wake you.” Amethyst took a step back as Pearl’s face looked contemplative. Just then, Pearl connected all the dots. “Amethyst, come here,” Pearl stated flatly. Amethyst’ eyes darted left then right, trying to decide what to do. Pearl’s tone softened, “I’m going to go, I just wanted a kiss.” Amethyst took a couple steps forward against her better judgement. Pearl cradled Amethyst’ face with one hand and kissed her deeply. Amethyst moaned ever so slightly and after hearing that, Pearl whispered into her ear, “I’ve caught you,” before nipping at it gently. 

Amethyst pulled Pearl into her room and closed the door. As she turned around, the taller gem pressed her against the door, holding her wrists down. “What were you doing Amethyst?” Pearl asked her aggressively. The purple gem shook her head weakly. “Amethyst, what were you doing?” Pearl asked again. When there was no answer, Pearl released the small gem’s wrists. Kissing her again she asked gently, “strip for me my little feral gem.” Amethyst slowly used her gem to phase her clothing off, trying unsuccessfully to hid her desire and need from her lover. Pearl kissed Amethyst’ neck slowly while sliding two thin fingers into her core. Amethyst let out a low, uncontrolled moan as Pearl pulled her hand back. Pearl’s fingers were slick, almost dripping. Amethyst bit her bottom lip trying not to break eye contact with Pearl. “What were you doing Amethyst?” Pearl asked again. Amethyst’ didn’t break her gaze, but didn’t speak. Pearl pushed Amethyst feet apart and slid her fingers back into the purple gem’s core. Amethyst reached out to grab Pearl’s waist as her legs began to shake. Gently, Pearl guided Amethyst back the few steps to the door. Amethyst leaned against the door while Pearl wrapped one arm around her to hold her up. Pearl slowly worked her fingers against Amethyst’ aching body, pressing softly against the grouping of nerves at her core. The purple gem reached out for something to steady herself and eventually found Pearl’s arms. Pearl was intentionally slow, painfully calculated, but Amethyst was already so close, it didn’t take much to send her over the edge. Amethyst let out a short yelp followed by a whine of her lover’s name and Pearl was quick to catch Amethyst as her legs gave out. She gently removed her fingers from Amethyst’ core and licked them clean before adding her other arm to their awkward embrace. 

When Amethyst’ orgasm subsided she pushed away from Pearl and tried to stand, leaning against the door. “Dammit P, I could do with some warning next time.” Pearl looked indignant, “I gave you warning. I told you I had caught you and I asked you twice what you were doing before I arrived. What were you doing?” Amethyst sighed, “Come on P, you know exactly what I was doing AND what I was using. You gave it to me remember?” Pearl gave a satisfied smile and kissed Amethyst. “What I meant to ask was, why were you doing it … without me?” “You’ve been taking care of me for days. I thought maybe you could use a break. And you were ASLEEP!” Amethyst slowly made it to her bed and sprawled across it. Pearl sat on the floor looking up at her. Amethyst let out a long low sigh before she spoke. “You use to call me insatiable,” she smiled. “And recently it has only gotten worse. I just figured I’d handle it.” “But Amethyst,” Pearl said slowly, “I LIKE … handling it …” Pearl crawled onto the bed and positioned herself as close to Amethyst as she could. 

Her fingers tightened around Amethyst’ though she couldn’t bring herself to look at her. “I love to be the one to bring you to orgasm,” Pearl’s face turned a deep shade of blue as she spoke. “The way you taste, the way you feel, the way you look; I love everything about sex with you Amethyst. I love when you are wild and domineering. I love when you are sweet and adoring. I love when you are timid and obedient. It turns me on to hear you moan my name and to feel your teeth and nails on my skin.” At that point Pearl made the mistake of looking over at Amethyst. She giggled slightly and Pearl lost all the nerve she had worked up to even say these things. Pearl blushed deeper and quickly turned her head. “Never mind!” Amethyst knew Pearl was trying to share something important with her. She felt a little bad for laughing and making her feel embarrassed. 

“Pearl come here,” She pulled Pearl back towards her and looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry for laughing. I wasn’t laughing at you. I just thought it was sweet, what you were saying. And I’m happy.” She kissed Pearl’s gem, hoping she would accept the sincerity. “It’s just … weird for me to wake you up and say ‘Oh Pearl, by the way I need to you fuck me really, really bad right now.’ Especially after all you’ve been doing for me!” Pearl didn’t respond, she was still flustered and embarrassed. Amethyst sat in thought, trying to explain herself better. After a few moments of silence Amethyst spoke. “Pearl, I didn’t leave you so that I could be alone. And it wasn’t because I wanted to feel a toy instead of you. I left because you have been so caring, I thought you deserved some time to rest. And because I needed it really bad … but even if you were awake, I wouldn’t have known how to ask.” She kissed Pearl, again hoping her sincerity was visible. “No matter how good of a job I can do alone, it is always better with you. And besides, I opened the door didn’t I? I knew what you would do if you caught me.” Pearl smiled, assuring Amethyst things were okay. 

“And how did you know so fast anyway? Now you have to tell me.” This time it was Pearl who giggled slightly. “Amethyst, your room is FILLED with the smell of sex,” she stated frankly. “But you weren’t in my room P, you didn’t make it past the doorway.” Amethyst was right, Pearl hadn’t smelled Amethyst’ scent until they moved to her bed. “Okay, you’re right.” Pearl bit her lip as she tried to form appropriate sentences. “You have this incredible look, Amethyst. Your eyes are glazed and half shut, and you stand in a particular way. You also stumbled over your words a bunch. But you made it very clear when I kissed you.” Amethyst ran her hands under Pearl’s blouse, eager to feel Pearl’s skin against hers. “I wasn’t trying to hide it from you P,” Amethyst said. “I told you, I knew what you’d do to me and I still opened the door.” Pearl ever so slowly let her clothing phase off. “You knew what I would do to you huh?”

For a second, Amethyst couldn’t breathe. Everything was so overwhelming she was numb, even her vision went black. As soon as that second past, she could feel everything. A loud, feral moan escaped her throat as she gripped the bed tightly. Amethyst was not expecting Pearl to be as aggressive as she was. It felt as if she hit every nerve in her body all at once. Pearl had expertly slid her narrow fingers into Amethyst’ core, curling them slightly, hitting her most sensitive spot. Her thumb slowly encircled the tiny mound of flesh covered nerve endings at the entrance. Pearl’s tongue danced over her tender skin while Pearl ran her nails down Amethyst’ ribs with her free hand. Amethyst screamed Pearl’s name before she felt the sensations lessening slightly. Pearl had switched to stroking Amethyst’ swollen skin with her hand while using her tongue to dance over her sensitive entrance. Pearl had paid detailed attention to know exactly how much she could give without hurting Amethyst or causing her to pass out. She carefully pulled her fingers out of Amethyst’ core while lifting her head to make eye contact. Pearl sat up slowly still gently stroking Amethyst. “Tell me what you want, Amethyst,” Pearl spoke softly to her. Amethyst could only moan in response. “You need to speak more clearly my little feral gem. What is it you want?” Pearl slowed the stroking as she stared into Amethysts half closed eyes. Amethyst tried her best to speak. “I need … you … I w-want you t-to … uhhh … to fuck meee … uuuhhh,” Amethyst struggled through her request. “Language my little gem,” Pearl retorted. “That was not polite at all,” she teased Amethyst. The purple gem closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. “P-p-please don’t tea-se me P. I w-want to f-feel you. Pl-pll … please! Uhhhhhh,” Amethyst tried desperately to hold back another moan. Pearl straddled Amethyst again, closing her eyes and morphing her body to a more phallic shape, similar to Amethyst’ toy. Pearl slowly pressed her own hard member into Amethyst’ core. As she did, she pressed her mouth to Amethyst’ ear. “Don’t you dare come yet,” Pearl demanded as she fully entered Amethyst. The purple gem let out another feral like cry as she pulled Pearl closer. This is what she had wanted for days. She buried her head into Pearl’s neck and tried to hold herself together for a little longer. Pearl moved her hips fluidly, moaning softly as her inevitable orgasm also built. Amethyst couldn’t last much longer, she tightly held Pearl as she tried to speak. “P … I can’t … it’s too … it’s … too much,” Amethyst struggled through her sentence. “Then come for me Amethyst, go ahead.” After hearing that, Amethyst couldn’t hold it back any longer. She buried her head again into Pearl’s shoulder and cried her name. As she did, Pearl could feel Amethyst’ core contracting on her member and it sent her over the edge. As Pearl came deep in Amethyst’ body, it triggered Amethyst’ second orgasm. Her body shook as she clung to Pearl, her eyes closed and her jaw clenched. 

Slowly, they both came down from the high. Amethyst was hesitant to let go of Pearl. The feeling of their bodies pressed together was something she didn’t want to give up just yet. Pearl slowly untangled her limbs from Amethyst’ and gently pulled the purple tangle of hair away from her own neck. Amethyst’ eyes were still closed and Pearl lay her gently back down on the bed. Pearl softly ran her fingers down Amethyst’ tense body. “Relax Amethyst,” she whispered. Pearl pulled Amethyst’s back to her chest as she wrapped her arms around the purple gem. She could feel Amethyst’ muscles still tense and her face was still a deep purple. Pearl reached down and began to gently and slowly stroke her fingers over the slick skin. The smaller gem reached up behind her and wrapped her arm around Pearl’s neck while holding Pearl’s arm around her midsection. Pearl kept a slow pace as Amethyst tried to bury her face into Pearl’s neck. The purple gem attempted to kiss her lover’s neck, but every time she tried, Pearl changed the pace to keep her fully distracted. Amethyst didn’t expect to be thrown over the edge so quickly. The buildup was slow and satisfying but her orgasm hit her suddenly giving her almost no warning. Pearl felt it coming, she could feel the small gem’s body tense slightly as her muscles twitched ever so gently. She slowed the pace as Amethyst orgasmed, moaning into Pearl’s neck and covering Pearl’s fingers. Finally, Amethyst’ entire body went limp, totally worn out and exhausted. After a few deep breaths Amethyst whispered, “You always know exactly what I need Pearl.” Pearl kissed the purple gem’s head and sighed. “Amethyst,” Pearl said gently. “Hmm?” was the only reply the small gem could muster. “I love you.” Amethyst smiled weakly and pulled Pearl a little closer. “I love you too P.”


End file.
